


Utajená místa proslulého města

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Adéla ještě nevečeřela (CZ movie)
Genre: Basically self-cest, First Kiss, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Sklopil pohled ke svým dlaním. Chvěly se, nervozitou vlhké a nejisté a přesně takové, jaké ruce detektiva být nesměly. Ovšem dnes večer nebyl detektivem, dnes byl jen v krásném městě ztraceným návštěvníkem, jemuž náhodný kolemjdoucí projevil chuť pomoci a nasměrovat jej na tu správnou cestu. Na cestu, jež mu byla předurčena.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Larry Matejka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Utajená místa proslulého města

**Author's Note:**

> Sice mi není cizí ani myšlenka na pár Nick Carter/baron von Kratzmar, nicméně self-cest jsem nikdy nepsala, navíc jsem se chtěla věnovat něčemu jemnému, milému, citlivému... Něco, v čem bych Michala Dočolomanského (Nick Carter) vážně ráda viděla, a proto vznikla tato povídka. Zvažovala jsem i +18 pokračování, nakonec jsem od něj ale upustila, ovšem pokud by byl zájem... Kdo jsem já, abych se bránila, že? :D
> 
> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Vlastně ani netušil, proč se ještě obtěžuje do Prahy vracet. Sotva našel Cheopsovu pyramidu, přišly další a další nabídky případů, některé vzal, některé ne, a když si konečně vyšetřil trochu času, aby znovu objevil krásy českého hlavního města, zastihl jej jeden z dopisů, jež mu právě z této slovanské metropole dorazily. Už nějakou dobu věděl, že jeho tehdejší milá Květuš se zasnoubila, bylo tomu již šest měsíců, co mu zpráva o její svatbě dorazila, leč tentokrát se cítil ještě více podveden a zrazen, neboť se dozvěděl, že ani komisař Ledvina na něj v Praze čekat nebude. Ovšem nestalo se tak jeho vinou, alespoň tedy částečně ne, jelikož policejní oddělení v druhém největším českém městě potřebovala pomoc zkušeného vyšetřovatele, kterým se měl stát právě komisař Ledvina. A ten neprotestoval už jen díky tomu, že se zrovna v onom čase otvíraly v Brně dva nové hostince a nacházelo se zde proslavené řeznictví.

Nick mu jeho nově objevený zápal pro opuštění Prahy nezazlíval, jen jej na duši zamrzelo, že sedí ve vlaku směrem Čechy, a nikdo na něj v podstatě není zvědavý. Schválně cestoval sám, aby se mohl toulat po hostincích s komisařem, bylo od něj ale nesmírně nezodpovědné, že nedal Ledvinovi vědět dříve. Možná by si pak svůj výlet rozmyslel, ale takto nemohl Nick vinit nikoho jiného než sebe. Když tedy v Praze po dalších třech hodinách jízdy, strávené nesoustředěným čtením a nostalgickým vzpomínáním na pražské zážitky, vystoupil, ani se nerozhlížel, popadl zavazadla a před budovou mávl na kočár. Vozkovi poručil, aby jej zavezl k příjemnému hotelu v centru, přičemž klapot koňských kopyt, roztodivné vůně v kombinaci s večerním, vlahým vzduchem mu vcelku zvedly náladu.

V hotelu si vyžádal pokoj a pro jistotu zaplatil personálu více, jelikož si nepřál, aby se jeho přítomnost roznesla jako minule. Ostatně zde nebyl pracovně, myslel si, když vstoupil do svého apartmá, z něhož byl krásný výhled do zahrady, který ale mohl ocenit spíše až ráno. Velkou postelí ovšem Nick vzal zavděk krátce nato, neboť se cítil po cestě znaven, a jen co skromně pojedl a navštívil koupelnu, upadl v bezesný, leč neklidný spánek.

Zcela skandálně vyspával i druhý den ráno. V posteli si nějakou dobu četl a užíval si zpěv ptáků a vůni květů, linoucí se z otevřeného okna do zahrady. Taliáni ani tvarůžky mu tentokrát nos nedráždili, i když uznával, že společnost komisaře Ledviny mu chybí, a dnad aby mohl lépe zavzpomínat na společné chvíle v nočních pražských ulicích, okolo druhé odpoledne se oblékl a vydal se ven. Nestaral se o to, kam jde, prostě se procházel Prahou, liboval si v křivolakosti její architektury, a vůbec se mu po chvíli na tváři usadil malý úsměv způsobený atmosférou Prahy, jež Nickovi velice rychle připomněla, proč se do ní vracel.

Ano, původně by se vrátil kvůli Květuš, posléze kvůli komisaři, momentálně si ale byl jistý, že Praha mu za návštěvu stála sama o sobě. Tentokrát si ovšem dával pozor, aby se neopil příliš rychle, a pivo popíjel střídmě, zatímco si připomínal krásy Prahy. Poté poseděl někde v restauraci na svačinku, o hodinku později si dopřál pořádnou večeři, aby se v půl deváté octl v zařízení, které doposud nenavštívil. Ani se nedivil, bylo zvláštně zastrčené, ale pořád v centru, a tak, nic zlého netuše, Nick vstoupil.

Zprvu jej zaujalo šero, panující v podniku, které mu hrálo do karet. Vážně nepotřeboval být rozpoznán, pročež ani neuvažoval nad tím, že by podnik byl něčím zvláštní, a usadil se do volného boxů. Americký způsob, pomyslel si s malým úsměvem a uvolněně se opřel, když uslyšel citlivé zvuky piana, na které očividně někdo zkušený hrál jemnou melodii. Zatímco čekal na obsluhu, rozhlédl se pořádně kolem, přičemž se mu začal interiér stále více zamlouvat. Šero, konejšivá hudba, všude vcelku tiše hovořící gentlemani… Ano, tady mohl strávit poklidný večer ve své samotě, spokojil se se svým osudem, který jej ale nikterak netrápil. Byl zvyklý trávit čas sám, a vůbec mu to nevadilo. Právě naopak byl vždy rád za trochu klidu, který sice od návštěvy Prahy nečekal, leč nakonec si nemínil na překvapivé okolnosti stěžovat.

Po druhém pivu se Nick cítil nesmírně dobře, uvolněně, jen ta přemíra tekutin jej nutila velice často od stolu vstávat a navštěvovat onu místnost. Při jednom takovém výletu se zrovna promáčkl skrze skupinku příchozích, načež chtěl zamířit zpět ke svému stolu, když zjistil, že před ním stojí další zákazník, do něhož Nick jen tak tak nevrazil.

„Velmi se omlouvám, stojím na nešťastném místě,“ omluvil se muž a otočil se k Nickovi, jehož obočí rázem vylétlo vzhůru. Totéž se ale dalo říci o blonďákovi s modrýma očima, jehož výraz se vzápětí změnil v pobavený. „Vy a v Praze?“ naklonil hlavu.

„Dovolená,“ vyhrkl Nick, naprosto a totálně zaskočen mužem, který se na něj velmi mile usmíval. Naprosto zaskočen, neboť podoba mezi nimi byla neuvěřitelná, až zázračná, přesto si byl jistý, že jeho příbuzným býti nemohl. Znal všechny své příbuzné napříč Státy a jejich podoba musela být jen velmi zákeřnou hříčkou přírody.

„Chápu,“ přikývnul muž. „Slyšel jsem, že tahle Praha, ta vás vzala.“

Nick příliš nevnímal mužova slova, jelikož zápasil s klíčícími pocity frustrace, že neznámý muž jej nejen zná, ale ještě mu přijde jejich podoba zábavná.

„Kdo jste?“ zeptal se narovinu na to, co jej zajímalo nejvíce, a poprvé za celé setkání si uvědomil, jak blízko neznámému stojí a jak zaujatě si jej prohlíží. S odkašláním sklopil pohled, odstoupil a nervózně se rozhlédl kolem, zda je někdo nečastuje pohrdlivými výrazy. K Nickovu údivu jim ale nikdo pozornost nevěnoval. Pianista dál hrál, atmosféra v podniku se zdála být nadále uvolněná, hosté se nerušeně avšak stále tlumeně bavili mezi sebou.

Nickovi se dosti ulevilo, nadále byl ale rozčarován z podivného klidu blonďatého muže, který jej pobaveně pozoroval.

„Larry Matejka,“ napřáhl ruku, „hodně jsem o vás slyšel, pane Cartere.“

Nick mu potřásl dlaní, a přestože se v něm cosi vzpíralo, cosi mu našeptávalo, aby se rychle vytratil a vyhnul se tomu, že by se zesměšnil, přesto neodolal nutkání pozvat muže ke svému stolu. Jejich setkání bylo až příliš náhodné, aby toho nevyužil, omlouval si své rozhodnutí Nick, když s Larrym v zádech mířil k boxu, kde se usadil, a blonďák naproti němu.

„Nejsem blázen, když mám pocit, že jsme si nesmírně podobní, že ne?“ chtěl se ujistit Nick, čímž zaskočil především sám sebe. Nechápal, proč je tak roztěkaný, proč se mu třesou ruce a proč má zrychlený dech. Alkoholem to být nemohlo, dával si pozor, ale přesto… přesto seznával velmi složitým, aby odtrhl od Larryho pohled, a zároveň, aby si nepřipadal středem pozornosti, ačkoliv kromě Larryho se na něj nedíval zhola nikdo.

„Určitě ne,“ potřásl Larry hlavou a jeho úsměv se změnil ve smířlivý, což Nick neměl v plánu více ocenit, leč úlevný výdech jej prozradil.

Nyní se ovšem cítil o něco lépe. Upil chladného piva a schován za sklem, dovolil si na Larryho zírat zcela okatě. Neskutečné, myslel si, když se díval na druhého muže, který jako by mu z oka vypadl, jen ty vlasy… jen ty vlasy… a opálení, opravil se. Larry byl opálený, jako by se právě vrátil… odkud?

„Vy nejste odsud,“ konstatoval, jakmile sklenici odložil.

„Detektiv se nezapře,“ zazubil se Larry a sám se napil ze své sklenice, nicméně když Nick frustrovaně zatnul zuby, Larry mu přeci jen odpověděl, „Žiji v Americe stejně jako vy. V Kalifornii. A podobně jako vy, strávil jsem nějakou dobu v Praze a rozhodl jsem se, že se do Čech na chvíli vrátím… Prohlédnout si město, ocenit místní pivo… Ale rozhodně jsem nečekal, že tady narazím na vás. Navíc, když minule jsem vás velice šikovně minul. Slyšel jsem, že jsme si dosti podobní a tehdy jsem doufal, že se přesvědčím na vlastní oči, jenže… jenže mi to bylo dopřáno až nyní.“

Nick pozoroval Larryho stále s jistou nedůvěrou.

„Vlastně jsem tehdy přijel stejným vlakem, kterým jste Prahu opouštěl…“ dodal muž s potutelným úsměvem, leč v modrých očích veselí neplálo. To mu bylo tak líto, že se nepotkali?

„Užil jste si tehdy pobyt v Praze?“ šel na to Nick od lesa, i když nemusel. Něco mu ale říkalo, že tohle setkání je vskutku ojedinělé a možná nebylo od věci z něj tahat informace, pokud mu je Larry nechtěl sdělit. Možná by přeci jen měli jeden druhého poznat za přátelské atmosféry, kterou jim podnik poskytl, rozhodl se Nick a nechal Larryho, aby nostalgie pramenící v jeho pohledu pronikla i do jeho nitra. Očividně měli na Prahu podobné vzpomínky… příjemné, pojící se s úspěchem, leč s bolestným až nahořklým zakončením. „Mimochodem, pro tebe Nick,“ kývnul na Larryho, když na náznak příměří navrhl tykání.

„Díky,“ kývl Larry nazpět, a pohodlně se opřel, očima bloudil po lokále. „Praha má v sobě ojedinělé kouzlo a jsem si jistý, že se sem budu vždy rád vracet, i když vzpomínky, které se k ní pojí… Obchodně jsem uspěl, romanticky už tolik ne,“ potemněly Larryho oči, když je znovu upřel k Nickovi. „Poslyš, víš, v jakém podniku se vůbec nacházíš?“

Ta otázka Nicka zarazila. Nechápavě se na Larryho nadíval, načež se znovu rozhlédl kolem, a možná mu skutečně mohlo přijít podezřelé, že jsou kolem jen samí muži. Samozřejmě, že o takových podnicích slyšel, ale aby byl nějaký i tady? V Praze?

„Vidím, že nejsi pohoršen,“ culil se Larry, zatímco si Nick dával myšlenky dohromady.

„Jsem detektiv a musím jednat s rozličnými lidmi na rozličných místech,“ pokrčil Nick rameny a snažil se znít zcela nonšalantně, i když v nitru se rozechvěl, neboť pravdou bylo, že v podobném podniku nikdy dobrovolně nebyl. „Ale dorazil jsem sem náhodou, abys o mně neměl zcestné myšlenky,“ dotknul se Nickova hlasu varovný tón.

Larry pozvedl obočí.

„Když to říkáš,“ rozhodl se nerýpat, a místo toho se vrátil k předešlému tématu. „Dostal jsi od Květuš dopis?“

„Jak o ní… o nás víš?“ nedokázal Nick déle vydržet v přátelském rozhovoru, když jej Larry takto pokoušel.

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsem přijel krátce po tobě, a asi uznáš, že vzhledem k naší podobě… Květuš si mě vyhlédla už na nástupišti, ale nechápej mě špatně, nejsem ten, kterého si vzala,“ ujistil Nicka vzápětí. „Dostal jsem od ní totiž dopis také. Se svatebním oznámením.“

Tentokrát se Nick neubránil, aby neprotočil oči, i když stále byl trochu raněn. Ale už ne tolik jako před půlrokem.

„Kdo se tedy stal jejím vyvoleným? Další nám podobný cestující?“ zeptal se, snad aby uklidnil ten úplně poslední záchvěv zvědavosti, týkající se ženy, jež jej sice od počátku nesváděla, ale stejně jej přivedla do rozpaků jiným způsobem. Odmítla mu totiž říct, koho si bere, a sdělila mu jen to, že je ještě slavnější než Nick Carter, a proto jeho jméno nesmí sdělit.

„Nemám tušení,“ potřásl Larry hlavou. „Ale pořád mě trochu žere, že to nevím. Možná proto mě to táhlo zpátky do Prahy… Kde jsem místo odpovědi narazil na tebe,“ dodal blonďák, vůči kterému Nick stále pociťoval jistou nedůvěru, vlídný úsměv jej ale přeci jen obměkčil a Nick jeho úsměv opětoval. V nitru se mu rozlilo příjemné teplo způsobené přátelskými jiskrami, sršícími z modrých očí jeho společníka.

Bylo příjemné zjistit, že pojednou v něčem není sám. Že oba snad jediná žena, o kterou kdy stáli, dala přednost jinému, že oba přijeli zpět do Prahy, aby zapomněli i jitřili rány zároveň, a že oba nakonec zakotvili v zapadlém podniku, kde by ani jeden z nich zřejmě neměl být viděn. Ta myšlenka ale přinutila Nicka uvažovat nad otázkou, kterou v posledních minutách držel v ústraní.

„Ty… ty jsi tady taky omylem?“ díval se na Larryho zvědavě navzdory tomu, že naprostá většina společnosti by je chtěla pověsit už jen za to, že tady vůbec byli. Doufal, že ho skutečně nikdo nepozná a nerozhlásí všude kolem, ale z USA věděl, že návštěvníci podobných klubů bývají diskrétní, jinak by totiž svou přítomnost zde přiznali také. Sám se ale v nitru začínal děsit, proč se Larryho zeptal bez dechu, proč se mu znovu třesou ruce, a proč jej to tak strašně zajímá…

„Ne, Nicku,“ skvěl se malý úsměv dál na Larryho rtech, „nejsem tady náhodou a rozhodně tady nejsem poprvé.“

Nick polknul, když se mu po zádech přehnala horká vlna, způsobená nejen Larryho odpovědí, ale také jeho zvláštně vědoucím úsměvem. V očích mu zářil zájem, který se lišil od toho, kterým na něj ostatní muži většinou hleděli, a až příliš se podobal tomu, s nímž se na něj dívaly žádostivé ženy. Jeho pohled byl magnetizující a rozechvívající do morku kostí, a Nick nechápal, co se s ním děje, jelikož snad poprvé v životě pocítil opravdovou chuť se tomu nutkání poddat. Nechat se vábit, očarovat a udělat to, co se právě lákavě rýsovalo na obzoru.

„Jsi tady sice poprvé, ale proč mám ten pocit, že sem patříš, Nicku?“ zeptal se tiše Larry, zatímco nespouštěl z Nicka zrak a zatímco si věhlasný detektiv mimoděk navlhčil rty.

„Nepatřím,“ ozval se Nick automaticky, sám nad tím ale už začal pochybovat. Přiměl se na moment vzpamatovat, nahodit profesionální fasádu, ale úsměv, jenž mu Larry věnoval, Nickovi neunikl a tentokrát jej vůbec nevytáčel. „Nikdy jsem…“ pronesl dříve, než se mohl zarazit.

Trochu vyděšeně, zvědavě, a hodně zaujatě se rozhlédl po podniku, kde si až nyní všiml těch do očí bijících náznaků, když návštěvníci vedle sebe seděli skandálně blízko, někteří se drželi za ruce, a vzadu snad i kdosi tančil… A Nick neměl nejmenší chuť odejít. Pohled mu padl opět na Larryho, jenž se také díval kolem, avšak nakonec se jejích pohledy spojily, Larryho vědoucí, Nickův zranitelný.

Slavný, úspěšný a skvěle placený detektiv Nick Carter se cítil nesmírně zranitelně, kdy se octl na hraně pochopení a připuštění sám sobě, proč za celý život opravdu projevil zájem o jedinou ženu, a to o tu, která jej neuháněla, která jej jen nezištně obdivovala a které by se snad bál dotknout, aby jí neublížil.

Jenže při pohledu na Larryho, na sympatického muže v nejlepších letech, si při pomyšlení na dotek musel poposednout, jak se mu krev hrnula nejen do tváří.

Sklopil pohled ke svým dlaním. Chvěly se, nervozitou vlhké a nejisté a přesně takové, jaké ruce detektiva být nesměly. Ovšem dnes večer nebyl detektivem, dnes byl jen v krásném městě ztraceným návštěvníkem, jemuž náhodný kolemjdoucí projevil chuť pomoci a nasměrovat jej na tu správnou cestu. Na cestu, jež mu byla předurčena.

„Nikdy jsem neporušil zákon,“ zakroutil hlavou, zatímco se jeho nitro, jeho přesvědčení, jeho priority hroutily, aby daly prostor novým, jež jako by byly schváleny ve chvíli, kdy Nickovy dlaně překryla cizí, jako by jim dala svolení se přeskupit a dát vznik novému řádu.

„Lidské zákony jsou užitečné a potřebné, ale nemohou odporovat těm přírodním. Jsi, jaký jsi, Nicku Cartere, a z mého pohledu jsi dokonce lepším člověkem, než jsem si myslel, že budeš,“ stiskl Larry jemně Nickovy dlaně, než se přesunul jen k jedné z nich a vzal ji do své. „Možná to nakonec nebyla náhoda, že jsme se tady potkali…“

„Možná je to příležitost,“ pokýval hlavou Nick a zvedl oči k muži před sebou, který mu byl tak podobný nejen vzhledem, ale nejspíše i duší. A i proto stiskl Larryho dlaň.

Zdráhal se věřit, že se to vážně chystá udělat, on vždy zdrženlivý člověk, který se bál jakýkoliv romantických citů i tělesného kontaktu, nyní toužil po dotecích, po polibcích druhého člověka… druhého muže, a právě to zřejmě rozhodlo, že Nick naklonil hlavu a položil otázku, kterou si z hloubi duše i těla přál položit: „Má to zvláštní podtext, že jsem musel potkat zrovna tebe, abych si přiznal pravdu, jež číhala v koutech mého nitra na vhodný okamžik, na moment slabosti, na moment prozření… Ale pořád jsem jen muž, který s emocemi nemá mnoho zkušeností, a proto se narovinu ptám, jestli máš zájem tuto příležitost využít i jinde než v tomto podniku.“

Larry se zeširoka usmál, Nickovu dlaň ale nepouštěl.

„Velice rád,“ přisvědčil, vzápětí ale o něco zvážněl, když dodával: „I když jsem v tomto… oboru… zkušenější, nemysli si o mně prosím, že jdu s kdekým. Vlastně jsem nikdy… podobnou nabídku během prvního večera nepřijal, ale… tohle je natolik speciální večer, že nemohu. Nemohu se vzpírat přírodním zákonům,“ pousmál se znovu, přičemž jeho uculení bylo natolik nakažlivé a roztomilé, že se pousmál i Nick navzdory tomu, že jím nadále cloumala nervozita.

„Rozumím,“ přikývnul, než jejich ruce přišly o kontakt a oba muži se zvedli k odchodu. Společně zaplatili útratu a vydali se směrem, jímž se Nickův hotel nacházel. Nyní mu přijde podplacení zaměstnanců vhod, pomyslel si a na tváři se mu znovu zaskvěl pobavený úsměv.

„Sluší ti, když se usmíváš,“ poznamenal Larry, o němž Nick ani nevěděl, že se na něj dívá. „Najednou vypadáš uvolněně a jako člověk, ne jako stroj na řešení případů.“

To byla jedna z nejhezčích věcí, co kdy Nick slyšel. Nevěděl, jak na to reagovat, pročež jen vyslal Larryho směrem další, takřka plachý úsměv, jenž mu blonďák opětoval. Nickovo srdce na to udělalo přemet a žaludek se mu sevřel nejpříjemnějším způsobem, jakým to bylo možné, a navíc… navíc ta představa, za jakým účelem se k hotelu blížili… Nebyl úplně nezkušený, vždy už měl několik dekád na světě za sebou, ale vůbec poprvé měl pocit, že se těší. Že tohle opravdu chce. Že jej to nesmírně láká a nemůže se dočkat, až budou v soukromí hotelového pokoje, kde nebude muset jen kráčet po boku muže, s nímž by jakýkoliv tělesný kontakt měl být na všech rovinách zvrácený, ale Nick…

Nick netoužil po ničem jiném, než sevřít sobě podobného muže v náručí a ukázat mu, jak moc vděčný za tuhle náhodu, za tuhle příležitost umí být, a to přestože si nadále neuměl úplně přesně představit, jak by to mělo probíhat. To ale nic nezměnilo na tom, že se nesmírně chvěl očekáváním, protože neměl pochyby o tom, že… že mu Larry i v tomhle otevře oči.

Když dorazili k hotelu, na recepci nikdo nebyl, a tak oba dva dorazili na pokoj, aniž by je kdokoliv zpozoroval, aniž by je kdokoliv častoval podezřívavými pohledy, tudíž Nickova kuráž zůstala neochvějná, a to přestože se jeho hladinka alkoholu v krvi během chůze potemnělou Prahou podstatně snížila. Byl takřka střízlivý, když odemykal dveře a vpouštěl Larryho dovnitř, nedalo se ale říci, že by jej společně s opojením opustila i nervozita. Nebyl zcela svým pánem, neměl vše pod kontrolou, neboť Larry tady byl ten, kdo se vyznal více, kdo disponoval zkušenostmi, kdo věděl, co se bude dít…

Což Nick nevěděl, ale třásl se to poznat. Poznat všechno a především sám sebe.

Stačil však jeden pohyb, jedno gesto, aby se Nickovo rozechvělé nitro zčásti upokojilo, když se Nickova dlaň opět ocitla v sevření druhé, jisté, díky níž jej Larry přiměl se vzdálit ode dveří. Nickův pohled poté padl na lampičku na nočním stolku, ke které zamířil a rozsvítil, aby vzápětí seznal, že Larry duchapřítomně zatáhl závěsy, než se znovu k Nickovi vrátil.

Stále se třásl, neboť podobná situace mu byla natolik neznámou, že se nedokázal navrátit ke svému sebejistému, profesionálnímu já, ale možná ani sám nechtěl, jelikož pak by si nejspíše nedovolil nejistý úsměv, který se mu po tváři rozlil v reakci na Larryho prsty, jež jej pohladily po líci. Bylo to impulzivní, milé a zcela něžné, cílící přímo na Nickovo srdce, zběsile bijící v očekávání věcí budoucích, načež Nick snad instinktivně zatajil dech, jakmile se k němu Larryho tvář přiblížila, jakmile se jejich tak podobně tvarované rty poprvé spojily.

A Nick nemusel být ani detektiv, ani psycholog, aby poznal, že po této zkušenosti prahl už roky a že žádná žena jej do takového stavu nikdy nedostala. Sotva na svých ústech pocítil Larryho rty, sotva jej na tváři zlehka poškrábalo strniště druhého muže, vlna vzrušení mu projela tělem jako elektrický výboj a přiměla jej vydat tichý, velice tichý, ale jistojistě žádostivý zvuk, doprovázený pohyb obou paží a zakončení umístění obou dlaní na Larryho tvář, snad aby si všemi smysly uvědomil, že skutečně líbá muže, že skutečně porušuje zákon, a že skutečně nechce, aby Larry přestal.

Larry jako by tušil, co se mu Nick snaží sdělit, a proto prohloubil polibek, dopřával Nickovi poznat to, co si doposud upíral vůbec přiznat, že by mohl chtít, během toho ale vůbec neztrácel čas a počal rozepínat knoflíky na Nickově vestě.

Když pak oběma došel dech, Nick se mírně odtáhl, ale jen natolik, aby si mohl opřít čelo o to Larryho. Ten jej pohladil ve vlasech, druhou dlaň mu položil na bok. Chápal, co všechno musí detektiv vstřebat, a proto mu dopřával čas, než se Nick narovnal a sám ze svých ramen shodil sako, načež odložil i vestu.

Larry se na něj díval pobaveně, ale hladově zároveň.

„Ani ve snu se mi nezdálo, že mé první setkání s Nickem Carterem dopadne tahle…“ uculil se dobromyslně. „Ale něco mi říká, že to ani jinak dopadnout nemohlo.“

Nick vteřinu nad jeho slovy zauvažoval, ale jelikož Larry při druhé části sdělení zvážněl, Nick pochopil jeho referenci k oné příležitosti, oné náhodě, jež je svedla dohromady.

„Ale čím já budu prospěšný tobě?“ zeptal se ve vší serióznosti, jelikož sice spatřoval ve společně strávených chvílích něco, s čím se Larry mohl zcela spokojit, chtěl mít ovšem jistotu, že Larry tohle dělá nezištně. Že tohle opravdu chce a že i v tomto povahovém rysu si jsou více než podobní.

Larry zavrtěl hlavou, v očích cosi ne nepodobné jiskře dojetí.

„Ani jsem nedoufal, že by z pobytu v Praze mohlo vyjít něco veskrze pozitivního, něco nezapomenutelného… A pak ses objevil ty. Někdo, o kom jsme tolik slyšel, a kdo se ukázal být vskutku chytrým, leč ztraceným, nedůvěřivým, leč v srdci laskavým. Zranitelným člověkem, který se mi otevřel, a byl bych největší hlupák, kdybych si toho nevážil,“ díval se Larry na Nicka způsobem, který rozechvíval detektiva do morku kostí, zatímco jeho upřímní slova spustila bouři v jeho emocích.

Ani jeden z nich netušil, co se stane po této noci. Ani jeden z nich nebyl tak naivní, aby si v duchu hned plánovali společný návrat do Států, oba ale už v tu chvíli věděli, že tohle setkání se jim nadobro vryje do paměti, a nečekaně intimní atmosféra si navždy najde místo v jejich srdcích.


End file.
